


Thigh Holster

by Maab_Connor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Kinks, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn, Thigh Holsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maab_Connor/pseuds/Maab_Connor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is straight-up thigh holster porn.  Delicatale is totally to blame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thigh Holster

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the brain that cranked out this work, and that brain is kinkier than a two-dollar garden hose. there was talk of KINK over at Delicatale's LJ and one thing led to another and before I knew it, I was typing this as fast as I could. As such, it is spur-of-the-moment porn and totally unbetaed.

One thing that Steve had learned since he and Danny had started sleeping together: Danny was one kinky motherfucker. Seriously, there was nothing that Steve had been able to say, nothing that he had ever come up with that had been too much, too far. There had been a few times when they’d fallen into a sweaty heap after and vowed that they were never going to try that one again – and one memorable time, they hadn’t even finished before pitching the idea entirely – but the fact was, Danny was willing to try anything. _Anything_.

And that was awesome. Until Steve started to worry that he was running out of ideas. Steve had never thought that he was a vanilla kind of guy. Until he was fucking all Thirty One Flavors. And the stress of keeping it interesting for Danny was actually kind of getting to him.

So, when they were kitting up for a huge take down and Steve saw how Danny bit the inside of his lip when Steve clipped on his holster, he had to jump at the opportunity.

Danny always finished last in the office. Unless he had Grace that night, in which case he was out like a bullet at three to pick her up from school. But tonight wasn’t a Grace night. So on the way out, Steve leaned into Danny’s office. “Don’t work too hard, Danno.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Danny returned without looking up from his computer.

“And uh, come on over to my place tonight, I got something awesome for the grill.” As secret codes went, it was elegant in its simplicity. And he saw Danny stop typing as he heard what Steve had said.

“I’m outta here in fifteen. That enough time to heat up the grill, babe?” A heated glace met Steve’s own.

“Should be perfect.” He knew he was smiling and hoped that it was more wolfish than dorky. He just barely refrained from skidding to a halt in his driveway, he was so turned on and in so much of a hurry to make sure that everything was perfect when Danny got there. He grabbed the bag from the back seat and went in, where he left the door unlocked and bolted up the stairs. He stripped quickly and pulled his only prop out of the bag.

There was something else that Steve had learned since he and Danny had started this: if he told Danny that there was something on the grill for the evening, he damned well better be ready when Danny got there. Slow and gentle and foreplay was all well and good for them, but not when there was a promise of “something on the grill”. So Steve worked quickly to open himself up, trying so damned hard not to hit his prostate when all he wanted to do – jesus FUCK – was to just come already. He’d been half hard since before the bust. Now it was seven hours later and he was hurting. But he’d spent all of that time and all of that aggravation with a single goal in mind and he was damned well _not_ going to take his eyes off of the prize now. So he worked one finger, and then two, and by three he was dying to just grab his cock and fuck his fist and his fingers, but he wouldn’t, he couldn’t. It was a Herculean effort, but Steve pulled his fingers out of himself, knowing that he was slick and open and _gagging_ for Danny’s cock. And if his fingers shook a little as he finished the set-up, that was no one’s business but his own.

Danny was palming his own dick by the time he was at the top of Steve’s stairs. Steve always came up with such _fun_ things for them to try. Sometimes they worked, sometimes they didn’t; but the point was that Steve kept trying new things, kept piquing Danny’s interest. That was sexier than half of the things they’d done.

But when Danny opened the door to the bedroom and saw Steve there, he nearly choked on his tongue.

Steve was nearly naked. There was a fine sheen of sweat over his body, and Danny knew that it was from want and not the heat of the day. Steve was standing at Parade Rest, tall and proud, all of his muscles perfectly on display. His cock was so hard, it was up against his abdomen and flushed nearly purple. In fact, the head of his cock reached just to the black clip of the nylon belt. The black stood out in contrast to Steve’s bronzed skin, the belt and the straps that so securely held Steve’s thigh holster in place.

Danny’s whole body shuddered as molten lava seemed to hit his veins. He licked his lips. He started to sweat just a little. The room came into sharper contrast as his pupils dilated. And his skin itched under his clothes. He was pulling at his tie and almost ripped a few buttons off of his shirt in his haste to get naked _now_.

Steve never moved. He kept his eyes forward and his face blank. His posture never wavered and Danny was suddenly so very thankful for every penny of taxpayer dollars that had gone into Steve’s training, because this, _this_ was so very worth it.

When he was totally naked, Danny walked over to inspect his troops. He did notice that the holster was empty, and while the danger of it was part of the turn-on, he had to admit that it was probably for the best that they didn’t end up accidentally shooting each other in the middle of a marathon session. And Danny had no doubt that this was going to be a marathon session. He reached out and gently ran two fingers down Steve’s spine, from hairline to that goddamned _beautiful_ nylon belt.

Steve shivered. It was so contained that most people never would have seen it, but Danny knew Steve, knew Steve’s body and how it wanted, so he saw it. He also saw, as he rounded to the other side of Steve – who still hadn’t moved – that the thigh holster was, in fact, not the only thing that Steve was wearing. He was also wearing the black, leather cockring. Danny smiled tightly. Steve only wore that one when he didn’t trust himself not to come before they got started. Steve was _really_ into this one. And also, Danny read the other signs. The way that Steve was standing, military parade rest, and how he’d stayed statue-still for inspection, led Danny to think that maybe Steve wanted him to be the CO for the night, bark a few orders and expect some boot-licking. Danny wasn’t a good Dom all the time, but he could slip into the role when his partner needed it.

“Good work, seaman,” Danny said, his voice low and gravely. “Your superiors are impressed.”

Steve took a shuddering breath and a flush spread across his chest.

“In fact, your superiors are _so_ impressed, that you’re being given a very special assignment. On the bed, McGarrett, four on the floor,” Danny barked quickly.

Steve didn’t hesitate, he kneeled onto the mattress and then froze on his hands and knees, awaiting further instructions.

Danny’s mouth watered at the sight of that lube-shiny hole so willingly presented to him. “That’s my boy scout,” Danny whispered, “always prepared. Good job.” The sight was nearly his undoing. Steve was spread out and open, miles of skin… broken up by that fucking _hot_ black nylon. “Do you know what I have in mind for you?”

Steve tensed but didn’t move.

Danny scratched his thumbnail over Steve’s left hip and down his naked thigh. “Answer me.”

“Yes, sir. I think I do, sir.”

“And are you… up to this assignment?”

“Looking forward to the challenge, sir.”

Danny scratched his thumbnail again, this time further in, so that he just caught the skin on the inside of Steve’s ass cheek. “I’m planning on a long mission here. Putting you through all of the maneuvers.” He changed the angle of his hand and gripped Steve’s ass, hard. And then, he just couldn’t wait anymore, couldn’t hold off, couldn’t hold back. He caressed down both of Steve’s thighs and then held onto his aching dick, lined up and pushed in.

They both cried out in pleasure from it.

Danny was kissing Steve’s back everywhere he could reach, running his tongue over salty skin and his hand just would _not_ stop going over and over and over that goddamned thigh holster like the world’s sexiest worry stone. He was moving without thinking about it, pushing into Steve’s body at just the right angle to make Steve whine and keen like an animal. Steve was hot and tight but slick and ready for him and just so fucking perfect.

Steve arched into him and pushed back with an animalistic sound.

“You like this, don’t you? Me fucking you? My cock filling you up? You love how I can make you feel. Look at you. Look at you, my beautiful fucking cockslut. Oh, fuck, you have no fucking idea, Stephen. No idea how gorgeous you are right now.”

Steve gripped the sheets in front of him in a white-knuckled grip, he couldn’t speak, he didn’t trust himself to, not when it was this raw. So instead, he let his body do the communicating, the way he rolled his hips down and opened himself up just that little bit more, his stance a little wider, inviting Danny to fuck him harder, deeper, take him in any way he wanted. God and Steve was just begging for it.

And Danny understood it. He read Steve so well. He always had. And so he moved harder, pushed more, fucked deeper, dragged across Steve’s prostate longer. And he was right there with Steve. He had the right cadence, the one that would keep them both on the edge for _hours_ if he so chose. The one that would make Steve beg and keen and whine and fucking plead to just please be allowed to come. But then Danny moved to brush his sweaty hair out of his face and he caught the scent of gun oil from the empty holster and the game was up, he fucking needed to do this and he needed it now. He gripped both hands into the belt of the holster and used it as counterpoint to his thrusts; he was all but lifting Steve up off of his knees, his pecks and biceps were screaming at him, but it didn’t matter, his lizard brain was demanding and he was a slave to it.

Steve was going to explode, balls first, as Danny slammed into him and held him completely at his will. Steve scrabbled and scrambled until he was finally able to coordinate himself enough to all but rip the fucking cockring off. He threw it across the room, and with a feral cry, he came and came and came.

And that was all it took for Danny, he lifted Steve by the belt, and this time his knees did leave the bed, and pounded in hard and fast before he emptied himself into Steve’s willing hole.

It was quite some time before either of them could think well enough to form words. Longer still until their chests stopped heaving for breath, their hearts pounding furiously to keep some sort of rhythm.

“Jesus, fuck, Danny,” Steve finally panted into the mattress, where he was splayed, spread-eagle.

Danny was half on top of him, a solid, sweaty, hot mass of fucked-out, blissed-out man. “That… that is one we are doing again.”

Steve laughed as he nodded.

“How the hell did you know?”

Steve was still laughing, his endorphins going haywire. “You… you bit your lip this morning. When I was kitting up.”

“My kinks are that easy to spot?”

“Well, the ideas for grilling are.”

“Trust me, this? This is now officially a Thing. Ok?”

Steve managed to make his limbs move enough to roll over; his smile turned sweet when Danny curled into him. “Yeah. Totally a thing. But, uh, not too much, ok? I am going to have a Really Interesting bruise pattern in the morning.”


End file.
